heathens_covefandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Avery
Orion Avery is considered to be one of the most noble of ladies in the English court. Her family, the Blackwoods, were sent by the King to ensure his rule on Port Royal, Jamaica. She has grown to become a great fighter with the helps from many allies and friends over the years. =Biography= Early Life Orion was raised by William and Annabella Blackwood, the Lords and Lady of their noble house. In time, Orion finds out that they were not her parents and that her father was a pirate. During her childhood every birthday she was sent a token from the sea which she never understood what it was, Lord William knowing of this and being a loyal friend to Orion's father kept this a secret and merely told her that a friend on the sea loved sending her gifts. Lady Annabella didn't raise Orion in any different way she raised her own kids, yet it wasn't particularly nice. Orion was forced to introduce herself to royalty and other nobles as Valerie, a morph of her middle name because it sounded more 'elegant' and 'ladylike'. Completely being the opposer of the idea of being merely a lady who looks pretty Orion began training with her guards, with the Lord's permission, she developed a sexual relationship as she grew closer to a certain knight named Ander. Orion hated learning how to walk like a lady, eat like one and decided against all will and told the Lady that she wanted to become a royal painter, in which she was great at but merely lied that she wanted that job to get out of lame studies. The Lady hesitantly agreed letting Orion take painting classes instead. Her half-sister, Isabella was furious at how unfair her treatment was because she had to stay put and do lady studies, Lady Blackwood knew she couldn't make Orion do things she didn't want her to do without the Lord's agreement so she decided to push all responsibility of upholding the house's name to her daughter. English Arc be added =Personality and Traits= Orion has always been a very opinionated and independent girl. Always assertive and confident, she tends to come off as cold and quiet to those who don't know her or she doesn't trust. She's proven to be extremely intelligent, even smarter than many men. With her intelligence she can be seen as quiet arrogant, self centred and selfish. She tends to only do things that truly benefits her at most and ones she truly cares about. She has a quiet demeanour, she tends to be very watchful and can read people well. She knows when people lie and pretend, she can read their body language well. Yet she has a strong sense of morality even though she can be seen as quiet brutal and heartless as a killer. She knows the consequences of her actors and act upon it as she choses. When those break her shield she comes across as a very young and quiet childish girl, always telling jokes and sharing sarcastic remakes, she has the typical dry sense of humour of a stereotypical English man which tends to bother Lady Annabella because it looks bad for suitors and other men, "she challenges their masculinity". She has expressed her sexuality as she tends to sleep around with many men but at most in the English Arc she tends to only sleep with Ander because she truly trusts him as they grew up together. She is a very flirty girl as she is aware of her beauty and her physic that attract many men. She's very charismatic as she is also a great actor, pretending was something she always did growing up. =Physical Description= Orion is known for her sharp beauty, she tends to look very stern and very fierce. She can be seen as quite intimidating. She carries cat like grey eyes, long eyelashes and thick curly raven black hair. She has an athletic yet curvy body as many of her companions have stated, she hides them under her armour and long sleeved dresses. She's around 5'7 in height. As time passed on the seas and other countries she has had herself inked multiple times, each a memory or event in her life. She is also suspected to be left handed as she holds her bow but sword with her right hand. She tends to switch it up and this tends to complicate her training as her partner has a hard time, which tends to be a good thing in battle. She does mostly use her right hand as well so she has shown to be kind of ambidextrous but more dominantly right handed. =Skills and Abilities= *Strength **Pure Strength: 6/10 **Speed: 9/10 **Stealth: 10/10 **Agility: 8/10 **Instincts: 10/10 *Intelligence **Technicality: 10/10 **Observation: 10/10 **Language: 10/10 **Social/ Conversation: 8/10 *Techniques **English Fighting Style **Japanese Fighting Style **French Fighting Style **Pirate Fighting Style =Possessions= *Journal/ Sketchbooks *Viperia *Hoshi *The Drowning Serpent =Relationships= Romance Anderson Clarens= Orion and Ander's relationship started off strictly professional as Ander was set as their family's guard in training since he was 15 years old. Orion being much younger than him at the time found herself crushing on Ander and always asking him to train her, which he couldn't say no to. As time passed he became one of the Blackwood's private guards, he was knighted when he was 18 and became a commander for Port Royal's private army. During their training days, Orion grew more and more into the women she is today which Ander did take notice of. He never thought he would fall for his own lady and be so unprofessional but she convinced him of their sexual tension during their private studies and they entered into their first intimate encounter that night in Orion's library. They began a mutual and very regular sexual relationship, keeping it a secret as she knew that he'd want it to be private and didn't want it to interfere with work. As time passed her half sister Isabelle began crushing on Ander after her mother discussed her looking for a viable suitor, she hated the idea of marrying an old snobby lord and wanted to go for a gorgeous knight of the name Ander but of course found it hard since he showed no interest in her and had his heard secretly set on Orion. Malachai Sai= After leaving Port Royal and finding herself on in Island in Japan. She was stranded along side some other slaves on the coast of the Kingdom of Ryukyu, the army came by the beach to see who invaded them. Orion being the untrusting girl she is believed they would kill them and ran off into the jungle. Being followed by non other than the best warrior Ryukyu had, Kai. He was masked and covered when he caught her by tackling her, he tried telling her they would help. As she was bleeding out of her leg she was limping around and he merely followed her blood trail. Kai could speak English yet she didn't believe him, they had a fight and he managed, with his larger and heavier body, lock her in and knock her out. Their relationship started off rocky as she absolutely hated him for keeping her in his castle, since he was the King's son. She wanted to leave and finish her journey but was forced to stay for her own safety. As time passed they grew closer since he was one of the only people she could actually talk to, he offered the teach her Japanese so she could read texts and learn more about the things she wasn't taught as a lady back in Port Royal and England, such subjects like mathematics and science. This allowed her to open up to him more and he convinced her to train with him, he trained her to become a ninja like him in which helped her adapt to becoming a stealthier killer. As they became closer and closer many ladies and servants in the castle became worried about Orion's existence as she was the prince's main attention. As they got into eachother more and more they shared a kiss during the full moon and continued to sleep together. One servant who was his sexual partner became jealous and caused trouble between them. Being the smart person she was she could see through everything this girl was trying to do and put her in her place as well as many ladies who tried to put her down. In the cunning and brutal way she did upsetting the prince slightly and caused their relationship to halt. Orion angered by him taking the sides of his servants and ladies pushed him away and trained with one of the other samurai's which made him jealous. As days passed and she grew more and more knowledgeable about the sea she knew she needed to get to Singapore to decipher the clockwork compass she was gifted that would lead her to Libertalia. She wrote a short and blunt letter to Kai with her emotions filled with anger still and left. Kai extremely upset with this got a crew and tried to find her. Family Blackwood Family= William Blackwood I Annabella Blackwood James Blackwood Isabella Blackwood William Blackwood II Avery Family= =Allies= *The English *The Japanese **The Ryukyu Clan *The French *The Brethen Court *The Assassin Treaty =Others= Category:Characters